godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Vito Corleone
Don Vito Corleone is the head of the Corleone family at the beginning of The Godfather: Part One. He is portrayed by Marlon Brando. Biography Vito was born in the small Sicilian village of Corleone to Antonio Andolini.Andolini, was murdered by a Sicilian Don named Don Ciccio because he refused to pay tribute to him. His older brother, Paolo, swore revenge, but was himself murdered soon after; in the film Paolo's murder was timed with the ultimate insult: during the funeral procession for his father. Eventually, Ciccio's henchmen came to the residence of the Andolinis to take Vito away and have him killed. Desperate, Signora Andolini took her son to see the mafia chieftain herself. When she went to see Don Ciccio, she begged for forgiveness, but Ciccio refused, reasoning that the younger boy Vito would also seek revenge as an adult. Upon Ciccio's refusal, Signora Andolini put a knife to his throat, allowing her son to escape at the expense of her own life.Later that night, he was smuggled away, fleeing Sicily to seek refuge in America on a cargo ship full of immigrants. Unable to speak English, he was renamed on Ellis Island as Vito Corleone when the immigration clerks saw the tag pinned to his clothes labelled "Vito Andolini from Corleone". Corleone was later adopted by the Abbandando family in New York, and he befriended Genco Abbandando, who later became like a brother to him. In the years to come, Corleone married and started a family. Corleone began making an honest living at Abbandando's grocery store, but lost the job, as an intimidated Abbandando was forced to employ the nephew of Don Fanucci, the local neighborhood padrone. Corleone soon learned to survive and prosper through petty crime and performing favors in return for loyalty. In 1919, he committed his first murder, killing Don Fanucci, who had tried to extort money from him. Vito had chosen the day of a major festival to spy on Fanucci from the rooftops as Fanucci went home, and surprised him at the door to his apartment. He shot Fanucci three times, as the din from the festival drowned out the noise from the gunshots. As a young man, Corleone started an olive oil business, Genco Importers, with his friend Genco Abbandando. Over the years he used it as a legal front for his organized crime syndicate, while amassing a fortune with its illegal operations. During a journey with his family to his native Sicily in 1925, he avenged his murdered parents and brother by killing the aged Don Ciccio with a knife to the stomach. By the early 1930's, Vito Corleone had established the Corleone Family along with old friends Peter Clemenza and Salvatore Tessio, who would become his Caporegimes. Genco Abbandando would become the first Consigliere of the family. While he oversaw a business founded on gambling, bootlegging, and murder, he was known as a kind, generous man who lived by a strict moral code of loyalty to friends and, above all, family. He tried to spread these values throughout the New York crime world; he disagreed with many of the vicious crimes carried out by gangs and so sought to control crime in New York by either consuming or eliminating rival gangs. He also disapproved of hard drugs. By this time, he was married with four children. While he loved all of them, he was most proud of Michael, a college graduate and decorated World War II veteran, and wished for him a life away from the "family business." In 1945, Corleone was badly injured in an assassination attempt, provoked when he refused the request of Virgil Sollozzo to invest in a drug operation and use his political contacts for the operation's protection. His near death sparked a chain of events that resulted in Sonny's murder and Michael's eventual ascension to the head of the family. At the end of the novel and near the end of the film, he died of a heart attack while playing with his grandson, Anthony in his garden. Family *Carmella Corleone — Wife, played by Morgana King *Santino 'Sonny' Corleone — Eldest son; played by James Caan *Tom Hagen — informally adopted son, played by Robert Duvall *Frederico "Fredo" Corleone — Middle son; played by John Cazale *Michael Corleone — Youngest son; played by Al Pacino *Costanza 'Connie' Corleone — Daughter; played by Talia Shire *Vincent Mancini — Illegitimate grandson; played by Andy Garcia. *Anthony Corleone — Grandson; played by Franc D'Ambrosio *Mary Corleone — Granddaughter; played by Sofia Coppola Category: Dons Category: Corleones